Skater Girls & Playboys
by BrOkEn KoKoRo97
Summary: Sakura was a skater girl and Gaara was, well...a rich playboy. They bumbed into each other and Gaara fell in love with her but she doesn't care a bit about him. Will he make her fell in love with him? slight, NaruXHina, NejiXTenten and the normal parings
1. Chapter 1

SKATER GIRLS & PLAYBOYS

Sakura was a skater girl and Gaara was…well…a playboy.

It was a morning like always to Sakura; she had to go to school as always and of course with her best friends, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata, they were also skater girls too, so they grabbed their board and ran to the school because they were 10 minutes late, as they Sakura ran into some one.

"OMG! I'm so sorry!" She said and looked up at a boy with red hair and a tattoo that says "Ai" which means love in Chinese, she apologized once more to him and ran up to catch her friends.

"Hey girls!" She said.

"Where have you being? You're almost got late you know?" Ino said, and Sakura replied.

"I know, I ran into some guy with red hair today, he looks like one of those playboys you know? But anyways, Kakashi it's our first class today and he don't care about anything but that 'Icha Icha Paradise' book".

"True, true…so what are you planning to do after school?" Ino asked.

"We have to practice in the band after school today, remember?" Tenten reminded her.

"Oh yeah huh? I totally forgot about! Hahaha" Just then the bell rang and each of them had to go to their class rooms, Tenten and Hinata had to go to Iruka class room and Ino and Sakura had to go to Kakashi's class room.

Gaara's POV

My friends Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, and Hyuuga Neji and I were walking to the office of our new school Uzumaki Naruto talked as there was no tomorrow.

"So…what do you guys think of our new school huh? Do you guys think there are many fan girls like in our other school? Do you guys already meet any girl?" and Naruto kept asking questions non stop, but the only thing that I could think was that girl with pink hair and green eyes with such a soft skin…

"Oi! Gaara, your spacing out! What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all" I said

"C'mon, we know you since we were children, tell us" Naruto said.

"Ok…Today I bumped into a girl with pink hair and I can't stop think about her, happy?" Gaara asked and all the boys' eyes were widened because Gaara never had a crush before, never thought or cared about any girl.

"OMG! Gaara has a crush on that girl with pink hair that was running to our new school!!!" Naruto yelled and Gaara was in shocked. '_That girl is in our new school?' _Gaara thought.

To be Continued….XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!!!

SKATER GIRLS & PLAYBOYS

Gaara has received his schedule:

_First period: Math room#224 (Kakashi)_

_Second Period: Science room#224(Kakashi)_

_Third Period: PE (PE area) (Gai)_

_Fourth Period: Music room#109 (Anko)_

_Lunch Time (All students must stay at the cafeteria) _

_Fifth Period: Literature room#228(Iruka)_

_Sixth Period: History room #228(Iruka)_

Gaara has being observing Sakura and notice that he had all the same classes as her except Literature. (By the way, they are at 8th grade okay?)

It was fourth period now and Sakura got there about 5 minutes earlier. The Music teacher was Anko and she loved Sakura because Sakura was one of her most talented students so she asked Sakura if she could sing s song, so Sakura grabbed the electric guitar and start to play:

_ATHENA by Abingdon Boys School:_

_Kaze ga hoho wo surinukete yuku  
Nureta kami tsumasaki odoraseru  
Kimi no mabushisugiru egao ga  
Aseta keshiki ni iro ataeta_

Utsuri yuku kisetsu no naka de  
Kawaranai mono ga aru nara

Furisosogu kagayaki wa  
Kagiri naku kimi he to todoku  
Yume ga terasu ano basho he  
Sora ni mau matataki ga  
Owaranai ashita he hakobu  
Boku no kotae ni naru kara

Kimi no nigirishimeta sono te ga  
Fureru boku ni netsu wo tsutaeta

Meguri kuru kiseki ni dakare  
Toki wa kizamu no wo yamenai

Kakedashita kono omoi wa  
Hateshinaku kimi he to tsuzuku  
Ai ga mezasu ano basho he  
Amaoto no sasayaki ga  
Togirenai mirai he hibiku  
Kimi no kotae ni naru kara

Furishiboru kono koe ga  
Mune no oku namida no you ni  
Sotto kimi wo tsutsunde

Furisosogu kagayaki wa  
Kagiri naku kimi he to todoku  
Yume ga terasu ano basho he  
Shizumanai taiyou wa  
Eien ni futari michibiku  
Boku ga kotae ni naru kara

When Sakura finished sang the song her song she heard some one clapping but it wasn't Anko…it was that guy with red hair that looks like a playboy.

"Thanks" Was all she could say as the boy walked in her direction.

"May I know your name?" He asked and kissed her hand. '_Geez, he IS one of those rich, polite playboys'_ she thought.

"My name is Sakura" She said not really caring and she sat in the first row of the class room and Gaara sat next to her '_Is that guy going to follow me?' _She thought.

After school Sakura meet her friends in Ino's house "Hey guys! What's up? You know that guy that I said that I bumped into?" all the girls nodded "He's in almost all of my classes!!! Except Literature, and if I'm sure he was always looking at me!!! I know that he's KIND of cute but…he's one of those playboys"

As they entered in Ino's house they all took their instruments and went to the garage to practice.

AN: I know it was very short but I'll try to make it bigger next okay? So don't kill me okay?

Sneak peek of Chapter 3: Gaara POV:

'I was walking with my best friends and we heard something…it was some band playing'

When they looked at the window of a garage Gaara saw Sakura, Naruto could only look at Hinata, Neji only looked at Tenten and Shikamaru only had his eyes on a certain girl with blond hair…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

SKATER GIRLS & PLAYBOYS

Gaara's POV

'I was walking with my best friends and we heard something…it was some band playing'

When they looked at the window of a garage Gaara saw Sakura, Naruto could only look at Hinata, Neji only looked at Tenten and Shikamaru only had his eyes on a certain girl with blond hair…

I notice that all the guys were looking at some certain skater girls who were playing.

Sakura's POV

"That was awesome girls! Let's play _Dirty Little Secret_ by _The all American Rejects"_ Tenten, Hinata and Me started to play the guitar and Ino the keyboard and after I took the lead and started to sing (by the way, Sakura is the one who sing, Tenten and Hinata are back singers 'kay?). 

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know  
Who has to know

"Awesome! We are so going to win the contest!" Ino said "Yeah! We rock girls!" Tenten said and Hinata only nodded as a agreement.

'_Contest? What contest?' Gaara thought._

"I think that's all for today girls!" Sakura said and Ino offered a drink to them and they all walked inside Ino's house and they boys only stared at them without a word.

Gaara's POV

"Men, they are good" The blond one said.

"They are reeeeeeealy good" Gaara said and all of them nodded in agreement.

"So, which contest do you guys think they were talking about?" Shikamaru asked.

"I have no idea man, but we are going to investigate that, right?" Neji said and all of them look at each other and after about 2 minutes they all agree with it.

_A day after that…_

"Hurry up Ino-pig! Wake up you lazy ass!" Tenten screamed but Ino was still asleep.

"Ino, Tenten breakfast it's ready!!! Come down or you guys are going to lose breakfast!" Sakura screamed, in that exact moment Ino jumped out off the bed "What?!?! No!!! I want breakfast!!! Wait up Sakura!!!" Ino Screamed and ran to the kitchen, Tenten only stood there '_Geez, didn't knew that breakfast was so important to Ino, if I knew I would have said that earlier, urghh' _"Wait for me!!! Save some pancakes for me before Ino eat all of it!!!" Tenten said and ran to kitchen too.

AN: Hey guys!!! I need reviews!!! Plz review my story!!! It's only my second story so I need review!!! Plz review!!! If you do I'll try to make the 4th chapter even bigger okay?

But if you don't review I won't be able to continue!!! So plz review okay??? Thank you for read my story anyways!!! CherrySabakuNoUchiha!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!!!

SKATER GIRLS & PLAYBOYS

After they ate breakfast, Sakura and her friends took their skate boards and they ran to school (as always), when they got there they saw 4 limousines in front of the school, every body was looking to see who was in and after, about 5 minutes it came 4 handsome boys from each limousines (you guys know who they were right?) and when Gaara came out there were already a huge mass of fan girls waiting for him out of the limousine

'_Urgh, it's only the second day of school and I already have fan girls, but the only girl who I have eyes too it's not here and don't even care about me, why do I have to fall for a girl that doesn't even care about me?' __**'Maybe because she's different from all the girls that we have know' **__'ok…and who the hell are you?' __**'Your Inner self duh' **__'Since when do I have an inner self?' __**'Since you were born but I just decided to appear now because you start to have a crush on that girl with pink hair, am I right?' **__'ok, ok…you're right, good thing that you're only inside my head, now go away because I'm trying to search for a certain girl with pink hair'__** 'Fine, bye then'**__._

When Gaara was walking there were many girls that screamed 'Gaara marry me!' or Gaara, become my lover!' and thing like that, he was already tired of all of this and he only glared at his new fan girls and the only thing that he said was "Leave me alone! You're all too annoying!" and all of the girls left him with their hearts broken, but 10 minutes later Gaara saw Sakura entering at the gate of the school.

Sakura's POV

"Look all those girls screaming, they are all the same, scream for the first rich playboy that appears at our school" Sakura said and Ino, Tenten and Hinata that looked at them disgusted and only could nod in agreement.

As they went to their class room Gaara sat next to Sakura and said "Hey, nice to see you again Sakura" Sakura looked.

"Yeah, by the way, I was rude last time and didn't ask what your name was" Gaara smile at her and said that his name was Gaara and Sakura said:

"Well, nice to see you again too, and sorry for bumped at you yesterday" And Sakura turned around trying to avoid because she knew that he was only a playboy who didn't really care about people, only about himself.

_Back to the Girls House…_

"So Sakura…I saw you talking with that playboy with red hair, do you even know his name?" Ino asked and Sakura nodded "Well…What's his name?"

"Gaara" Was all what Sakura said.

For Sakura surprise she could only think about a certain red hair guy with a tattoo of love on his forehead.

'_Can't be falling in love for him, can I? No, no, no! He's a playboy and probably don't care about anything or even me…be he IS being nice to me and always looking at me. I'm sure he's only playing with me just like…Nowaki…I will never fall in love for a playboy or for any other guy again! Not to get my heart broken in million pieces again…' _

After that thought she took a bath, slept and dreamed about…_**him.**_

AN: So…..what do you guys think? Can Sakura being in love or falling in love with Gaara? Will she give her heart a second chance? Wait for the nest chapter that will be update soon!!! And please review!!! I REALLY need reviews because if you don't I'll take that as a _I didn't liked your story _and I'll stop making the chapters okay? So please!!! Review!!! Thanks for reading from _**CherrySabakuNoUchiha**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

SKATER GIRLS & PLAYBOYS

In the next morning…

Sakura woke up "What the hell, why did I dream about _**him**_?" she asked herself and got of the bed.

"Hey girls!" Sakura said when she saw Tenten and Ino sitting at the kitchen.

"You took long to wake up today! And you're the one who usually make the breakfast!" Ino said very angry.

"I know, I'm sorry but I had that weird dream and I was thinking about it." Sakura apologize.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tenten said with a concern face.

"Ok…You know that guy named Gaara? " Ino and Tenten nodded. "I dreamed about him" Ino start to laugh and Tenten punch her arm.

"Stop! It' not funny, don't you see Sakura's face?"

"Sorry Sakura" Ino said

"It's ok, it was just…well…weird, because I never thought that I would dream about him, you know?" Sakura said and Ino asked "What did you dreamed about it?"

"Nothing, nothing…" but Ino insisted so Sakura told them that she was at some place that she didn't knew and when she look she saw Gaara standing next to her and he said that he loved her.

"Awwwwww Sakura it's in love with that playboy with red hair!!!" Tenten said.

"What the problem on being in love with a playboy huh?" Ino asked very angry.

"Nothing! It's just... wait!!! You're saying that because you're in love with some playboy?" Tenten asked and Ino blushed like a tomato "OMG! Who is it?!?!?!" Tenten asked exited.

"It's one of Gaara's friends, Shikamaru" Ino said very embarrassed.

"OMG!!! Two of my BFF's are in love with those playboys!!!" Tenten screamed but Sakura said "No! I'm not in love with Gaara!" Ino and Tenten look at her with the _of-course-you-are _face "Ok, fine! Maybe a LITTLE bit, but not really!"

Ino, Tenten looked at the clock and they were already 5 min late because it takes about 10 minutes to get to their school and they were already late so they took their skate boards and ran to the school.

As they ran Sakura bumped into some red hair guy…again.

"I so sorry…Gaara?" he nodded to her "Wow, we bumped into each other a lot huh?"

"Yeah…by the way, you were running because you're late to school?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah…how did you know?" Sakura said.

"Because last time you were running like it was because you were late to school." Sakura only blushed." Do you want a ride to school? I won't accept a NO as answer and you're only have 3 minutes to get there" Sakura looked at her friends and said:

"But what about my friends?"

"How about if Ino goes in Shikamaru's limousine, Tenten goes in Neji's limousine and you go in my limousine…and Naruto already gave a ride to your friend Hinata, which for "coincidence" they met just like us" Gaara said and Sakura gave a _you-planed-all-this _look but accept his offer and when they arrived the school all the Gaara's fan girls were giving her death glares.

"Geez, your fan girls are giving me death glares" Sakura complained.

"Hahaha" Gaara laughed.

"It's not funny! Now all those girls hate me!" Sakura said.

"Relax; just don't pay attention to them"

"Easy for YOU say ne? Now I got to go to class" Sakura was about to turn around but Gaara's grabbed her arm before she could go.

"Well…I was thinking, do you want a ride home too?" Gaara asked a little bit shy and afraid of her answer.

"Hum…sure! But where do we meet after school? Oh wait…you have almost the same schedule as me except Literature, well…let's walk to our class room then" When she asked to walk with him to the class room his heart almost jumped of joy but he stayed clam, or at least try to seem calm.

As they walked to the class room all the girls were still giving death glares to her.

"Your fan girls still annoy me, seriously, they got some serious issues" as Sakura and Gaara walk in the class room.

"Where are Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten and Neji?" Sakura asked.

"You're good" Sakura said to Gaara and they laughed but Kakashi asked their attention and they laughed lower so Kakashi couldn't hear.

_**After school…**_

"Hahaha! I know huh? It's so funny!" Sakura said and was having so much fun with Gaara. "So are we going home now?" she asked.

"Actually…I wanted to walk you home, you know…so I get more time together with you…" He said a little embarrassed. Sakura only blushed.

"Hum…sure".

When they arrived Sakura's house she said:

"Thank you, I had a great time".

"I had a great time too Sakura and I also wanted to ask you something…will you go out with me? I know it's a little early for this but I wanted you to know that the first time I saw you I fell in love with you" Gaara admitted and blushed a very shade of red.

Sakura giggled a little and said:

"I also think it's a little early for this" Gaara looked down a little disappointed but then Sakura said:

"But I would love to go out with you" He looked at her and almost jumped of joy but he kept cool, and when he was walking back to his house Sakura called his name and ran after him, when he turned around Sakura kissed him and ran to her house, but he just stood there with his hand on his lips

_**Mean while in the girls house…**_

As Sakura closed the door she stood there with her hands on her lips and all the girls ran of the stairs screaming.

"Hey, what's up with you girls?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean what's up with us?!?!?! We saw it!!!! We saw YOU kissing Gaara!!!" Ino screamed and Sakura blushed like a tomato.

"Well…he asked me out and I…"

"You what?" Hinata asked much exited.

"I accepted" Sakura said and put her hands on her ears before the girls start to screamed again.

AN: Hey readers!!! What do you think about the 5th chapter? To know what happened in Sakura's and Gaara's date review and wait to read chapter 6!!!

Please review!!!! Thank guys!!! Thank you for adding me to your favorite authors and also stories!!! Also wait to chapter 6!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

SKATER GIRLS & PLAYBOYS

Sakura was so nervous because it was Saturday and she was going to have a date with Gaara, but she didn't said what time to pick her up and she was kind of nervous about this but then was when her iphone rang "Hello?" Sakura said.

"Hey, it's Gaara" Gaara answer.

"Oh! Hi Gaara, I forgot to ask what time are you picking me up today" Sakura asked.

"That's why I called you"

"Wait…how do you have my phone number?" Sakura asked with a suspicious voice.

"Well…I kind of invaded the school system and copied your phone number and your e-mail, hehehe" Gaara said and Sakura giggled.

"You're impossible Gaara, so when are you picking me up?" Sakura asked.

"Are you ready now?"

"Yeah, are you coming now?"

"No…I'm already in front of your house" Gaara said and they both laughed, Sakura took her jacked and ran out side the house.

"Hey…WOW!" Sakura widened her eyes when she saw the brand new BMW that Gaara was driving.

Gaara came out of the car and opened the car door for her "Thanks" Sakura said "So where are we going?" She asked.

"To an amusement park" Gaara smile to her and Sakura blushed, as Gaara saw her blushing he smile even more and said "You know you're even cutter when you're blushing" and make Sakura blushed even more.

As they got there Gaara opened the door to Sakura and paid their tickets to the amusement park "So what do you want to do?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, you choose" Gaara said so Sakura decided to go in the roller coaster. As they wait Gaara start a conversation.

"So…what was the yesterday kiss about?" Gaara asked, Sakura blushed and said "Well…I don't know, I just felt like?" Sakura said with a nervous laugh. Gaara leaned closer and whispered on her ear "You're blushing again, I wonder how many times I will be able to do that until you get use to it" Which made Sakura blushed more and more every time she felt his breath on her ear.

Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder, Sakura looked at him and he kissed her, but an old lady hit Gaaras' head "You guys are sending a bad example to my kids!" the old lady said and pointed to a girl with about 7 years old and her brother with about 8-9 years old.

"Sorry" They both turned around and giggled.

They passed all day riding roller coaters and after about 3-4 hours riding the roller coasters Gaara played some games and won all of them and gave all the prizes to Sakura.

Gaara drove Sakura to her house, Sakura offer him to enter her house.

"Oh, no thanks, I need to come back to my mansion, but…are you free tomorrow?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, so you pick me up at 9:30 again?"

"Sure, can I ask you one more thing?" Sakura nodded and Gaara kneaded down and opened a box with a ring with a diamond "Will you be my girlfriend?" Sakura stood in shock for one minute and shouted "Yes!" and hugged him, when they broke apart Gaara kissed her.

Sakura entered at her house and looked at her ring and all the girls ran out the stair "AGAIN" shouting.

"OMG! How romantic!!! He gave you a ring!!!" Tenten screamed.

"Let we see, let we see!!!" Ino shouted and Sakura showed them and she tried to calm them down, as they calmed down she went to her room took a bath and went to sleep, obviously to get plenty of energy for her date with her _boyfriend _in the next day.

AN: There's Chapter 6!!! Hope you enjoyed!!! Just so you know in chapter 7 I won't be talking about their date okay??? Don't get mad because I'll talk about valentine days ok??? Isn't it WAY better? So wait to chapter 8 okay?!?!?!?!?!?! AND………..REVIEW!!!!!DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!! THANKS FOR READING ANYWAYS!!!!HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

SKATER GIRLS & PLAYBOYS

Sakura was so exited because it was Valentine Day.

Sakura was at school and she was waiting with her friends for Gaara and his friends (by the way, Hinata start dating Naruto, Tenten start dating Neji, and Ino start dating Shikamaru).

Sakura was sitting looking at her friends while they were giggling and talking about how they love their boyfriends and how romantic they were, but Sakura was bored because she wanted Gaara to be there because she had a valentine gift to him, she cooked brownies and cookies to him (she's a very good chef 'kay?).

"Hey babe" Gaara said hugging Sakura from behind.

"Hi panda-kun!" Sakura said as she kissed Gaara.

"Since when do I have that nickname?"

"Since I notice how cute you are and that you look like a cute panda" She smiled like a child.

"I have a surprise for you" He said as he kissed the top of her head.

"What is it?" Sakura was very exited about.

"Close your eyes" She closed her eyes and waited for him to get her Valentine gift.

"Here, for you" Sakura opened her eyes and Gaara gave her a giant white teddy bear with flowers and inside the flowers was a pink card.

"Aw! It's SO cute!!! Thanks panda-kun!" She kissed him "And I also have something for you!" she handled the brownies that she had made and the cookies.

"Did you make that your self?"

"Well, yeah"

"I have never ate something made by you, so I'll judge if you're a good cooker or not" He said jokingly. He tasted the brownies and said they were delicious.

"Yay, Brownies!" Naruto said but Gaara slapped his hand before he could grab some.

"Sakura made this for ME not you" He said and closed before anyone could get one too.

"Aw…you're so mean Gaara, we've been best friends since we were 12!"

"So?"

"Humph, fine then" He turned around and both Sakura and Gaara laughed.

_**After a week…**_

"Class, we a new student, please enter Mr. Uchiha, would you like to introduce yourself?" Kakashi asked.

"My name it's Uchiha Sasuke" Gaara eyes widened because his father and Sasukes' father are rivals, Sasukes' dad have a huge company and so does Gaaras' dad, and they've been rivals for 9 years. As Sakura notice that something was wrong with Gaara she asked what was wrong and he explain to her.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and thought '_so this is Gaaras' girlfriend huh? She's not bad. I'll steal her from him'._

Gaara notice the intense glaze Sasuke was giving to Sakura, he put a arm around her shoulders and gave Sasuke a death glare meaning _don't get close to my girl _or something like that.

Sasuke took a sit next to Gaara, they were giving each others glares all the time, after a few minutes of glares Sasuke whispered "Let the competition begins" and now both of the boys were fighting for he love of the lovely Sakura.

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

AN: so, yeah…now both of the boys are fighting for Sakuras' love, but Gaara truly love her okay? And Sasuke only want her because he wants to take away every thing that Gaara have, and Gaara…well…you'll see, it will be a BIG chaos and Gaara no likie that Sasuke is in his school trying to steal HIS girl.

Review review review!!!!

By: **CherrySabakuNoUchiha**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

SKATER GIRLS & PLAYBOYS

Sakura was sitting and bored in the History class when some one threw a paper at her desk.

What's up? I'm Uchiha Sasuke.

What's your name?

I'm Sakura

Cool, is your boyfriend Sabaku No Gaara?

Yes, look, I know about you and Gaara and he doesn't like you and you don't like me, then why are you talking to me? Don't you guys hate each other?

Yes, but that doesn't mean WE can't be friends right?

Yeah, I guess.

Sakura was sitting with her friends at lunch and Sasuke appeared and sat next to her.

"It's ok if I sit here?"

"Sure" She smiled at him.

"Gaara is not in the school today?"

"No, I think he had some important business with his father"

"Oh, are you doing anything after school?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Do you want to do anything together?"

"Sure!"

After school Sasuke led Sakura to some part of the school that doesn't have anyone.

"What are we doing here Sasuke?"

"Do you really think that I wasn't playing with you? Hahaha, you fool, I'm Uchiha Sasuke, and I'll take everything that Gaara have, including you"

Sakuras' eyes widened but before she could say anything he kissed her, she started to fight back but he was stronger than her, right at that moment Gaara saw her.

Gaara was so angry that he just ran and thought that she betrayed him.

Sakura finally got free of Sasuke and ran to her house.

Sakura was crying.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"I though Sasuke was a nice guy but he just kissed me by force and he didn't want to let me go so I started to fight back but he was too strong, but I got free of him" She said crying. All her friends tried to comfort her about what happened and all she wanted now was see Gaara.

**In the next day…**

"Hi Gaara" Sakura said with a sad voice but he didn't answered. "Are you okay?" but he still silent, she tried to kiss him on his cheek but he just manage and didn't let her kiss him "What's wrong?"

"Don't' kiss me with your dirty mouth, go kiss Sasuke, didn't you kissed him yesterday?" Gaara said angrily.

"I didn't want to!"

"Yeah, right, just leave me alone"

"Gaara!" she grabbed his arm but he just walked away leaving a heart breaking Sakura.

Gaara was paying attention to Iruka-sensei when someone threw a paper to him, it was a note.

" " " You know…your girlfriend is a awesome kisser, too bad that she didn't enjoy the kiss from yesterday, but I'll steal her form you –THE Uchiha Sasuke " " "

'_This guy is pissing me off, and I can't believe Sakura did that…WAIT! Didn't enjoy?!?!?!?!?! Does that mean…'_

He looked at Sakura who was looking at "nowhere" with a sad face, just now he saw all his friends, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Tenten, Ino and Hinata looking at him and giving a _you-blew-out-dude _face, he felt his heart ache for what he had done.

'_Oh no…What have I done? I just broke Sakura's heart…I'm a dumbass, idiot, shit, asshole, and much more. I just made the only person I ever loved in my life cry, I didn't even let her explain, I didn't trust her…my friends are right…I blew out'_

He looked at Sakura once more and called for her name but she didn't turn and just pretended to listen to the teacher.

After classes Gaara ran to her classroom to see if she was there but she had already ran to her house.

When she got to her house she ran to her room and locked the door. She cried, her friends tried to get her out of the room but she didn't open the door, it was when she heard messages from her phone.

"_Hey babe, look, I know I misunderstood every thing and I'm VERY sorry, but can we talk, please? Please call me back, bye, I love you"_

"_Hey babe, It's being an hour since the last message, if you didn't listened to the last one, please, call me back, I need to talk to you, I love you babe"_

"_I know you're trying to ignore me, but please call me back, I need to talk to you, I need to say I'm sorry, I was a jerk, and the most idiot in the whole world, but please call me back, I love you babe and I'm REALLY sorry"_

She kept listening to many messages from Gaara; it has at least 25 messages from Gaara.

'_I can't believe Gaara didn't even gave me chance to explain and yet, he just broke my heart, I knew from the very beginning that I shouldn't had let him take my heart but I thought that he was going to be different from Nowaki, but I guess I was wrong…Then yet, I got my heart broken…again'._

She cried for hours and she needed to take a bath, as she took the bath her tears mixed up with the water from the bath tube. She went to her bed again and she decided not to cry for someone who broke her heart, so she just lied down and slept.

**At school…**

"Sakura!" Gaara shouted as he ran in her direction, she ran as fast as she could trying to avoid him, she ran in the library direction before she could close the library door Gaara stepped in and she continue to ran, when she was about to fall Gaara couth her and they both fell but Sakura fell on top of Gaara, she tried to get free of him but he didn't let her go.

"Sakura, wait! Listen to me!" Gaara said but Sakura took a book and threw at him. "Sakura, I'm sorry I was a jerk, I'm sorry I didn't believe in you, I'm sorry I broke your heart, I'm sorry to be the one who cause you so much pain, I just had showed you the part of me that I never wanted to show to the most important person in my life, I was dumb, I was wrong, I was a idiot and I'm VERY sorry" Gaara apologized and emphasizing how sorry he was.

"You know who I felt? You know what have you done to me? I thought you were going to be different from Nowaki but I just realized you two are the same, I just fell for you because I thought you were going to be different but I guess I was wrong"

"Sakura, what do I have to do for you to forgive me?" But she remained in silence.

"Will you give me a second chance?"

"Gaara…I don't want to get hurt again"

"I see…" Gaara looked down.

"I'm only giving you this chance because I really DO love you and I want to believe that you will be different" Gaara looked at her and hugged her.

"Thank you Sakura, you'll see that I'll be different, I'll make you believe that just because you love someone doesn't mean you can't be loved back. Last time you were the one loving, now it's your time to be loved…by me" Gaara and Sakura kissed with passion and they forgot about school, so now they were locked inside the library but they didn't care, all they knew was that they loved each other and nothing could change that, and nobody could change that or separate them apart.

AN: Hey guys! What do you think? Sorry I rushed the things up but I was too tired to say every thing that happened, next chapter I'll put more kisses and misses okay? Please review! I need more reviews!!! Thanks for reading!!!

**CherrySabakuNoUchiha**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey babe" Gaara ran up to catch Sakura.

"Hi Panda-kun" Gaara looked at her with a 'since-when-do-I-have-this-nickname' face.

"Anyways…I came here to say that next week is summer and I have a beach house so I wanted to invite everyone to a 2 weeks vacation but, I want to asj you first if you want to invite our friends or spend the 2 weeks just the 2 of us"

"But it's your beach house, why are you asking moi?"

"Beacause I wanted to know what my girl thinks" He hold her tight against him looking at her eyes. Sakura just smiled and laughed.

"Why don't we invite everyone then?"

"Okay, let's tell the others"

"I think we already know that" Ino came from behind Sakura.

"Were you guys listening?"

"No, but when I heard the 'let's go to my beach house' part, I couldn't resist" She laughed holding Shikamaru's arm.

"Troublesome woman *sigh* "

"Don't say that about your own girlfriend!" She gave him a slight punch on his arm "Okay, so next week?"

"Yeah" Sakura and Gaara said together.

After second period everybody knew about the beach house. Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru (hihihi).

"Let's go to Gaara's pool in his masion after school!" Naruto suggested.

"Naruto, don't just go inviting people to other people's house like that!" Ino punched him.

"Hinataaaaaaaa h-ee-heeeeeelp" Naruto ran behind Hinata. [facts: Hinata blushes, Neji don't like a bit, Neji almost kill Naruto, Naruto run away behind Gaara]

"Okay guys, that's enough for today, Naruto's right let's go to my place"

They all went to Gaara's place and for some reason they already had their bikini with them…'it must have been Naruto who invited them before I could asnwer' Gaara thought.

All the girls were already at the pool except for Sakura.

"Hey, have you see Sakura?" Gaara asked Naruto.

"No, she's been up there for almost 25 minutes, what's so hard about putting a bikini?" [Naruto]

"I don't know but maybe I should go check-" Gaara couldn't speak as Sakura walk down the stair with a red bikini with blue flowers. She was just so beautiful that Gaara couldn't say a word.

"Hey Gaara, what's wrong with him?" Sakura asks Neji because Gaara was staring at her as if he was dead. Maybe he was dead after seen her with that radiant red bikini.

She gave him a kiss and jumped on the water taking Gaara with her. Gaara chased her but she was a fast swimmer 'so you want to play huh?' Gaara smirked. He caugh her and tickled her, lucky for him he knew all the spots where she was ticklelish.

**Author's note: I know I sorta rush the things but I don't have any ideas, please give me some ideas ppl!!! And review! But mostly ideas okai? XD thnx to every one!**


End file.
